1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to clips used for a heat sink which readily attach the heat sink onto a heat-generating electronic device in a computer.
2. Description of Prior Art
In a computer, a heat sink is often used to remove heat generated by certain electronic devices such as Central Processing Units (CPUs). A clip is frequently used to attach the heat sink to the electronic device.
Referring to FIGS. 6 and 7, a conventional clip 9 has a central pressing section 2 and a pair of resilient arms 3 extending from opposite ends thereof. Each arm 3 defines an engaging hole 5 and an operation hole 6. In assembly, the clip 9 is placed on a heat sink. Initially, one engaging hole 5 engagingly receives one ear 7 of a socket 8. A tool (not shown) is inserted into the appropriate operation hole 6 to urge the other engaging hole 5 to engagingly receive the other ear 7, thereby securing the clip 9 to the socket 8. However, the clip 9 must be forcefully driven by the tool. The tool is prone to slip and damage the electronic device and components on and around the electronic device. This is particularly disruptive and costly on a mass production assembly line. Therefore, a superior clip is desired to solve the above-mentioned problem.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a clip which easily and safely attaches a heat sink to an electronic device.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a clip which securely attaches a heat sink to an electronic device.
In order to achieve the objects set out above, a clip of the present invention comprises a main body and an operating bar. The main body has a pressing section adapted to press onto a heat sink. First and second arms extend outwardly and upwardly from opposite ends of the pressing section. A pair of flanges extends perpendicularly outwardly from opposite edges of the second arm. A horseshoe-shaped locking slot is defined in each flange. The operating bar has an engaging hole for engagingly receiving a socket. A pair of sliding shafts extends from opposite edges of the operating bar, and is slidably accommodated in the locking slots. Pushing the operating bar causes the sliding shafts to slide along the locking slots until they snap into place, whereby the clip is securely attached to the socket and firmly presses the heat sink against an electronic device.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.